Systems of this type are known, for example, from WO 95/01470, WO 94/28218 and WO 98/18983. Said documents relate to the production of lyocell fibers and corresponding endless molded bodies from a spinning solution substantially containing water, cellulose and tertiary amine oxide. Endless molded bodies from such a spinning solution are substantially produced in the three working steps extrusion, drafting and precipitation.